Warriors versus
by war22360
Summary: made by me and dead stroke360


Warriors Versus Chapter 1

Clear Sky padded to the center of fourtrees near the large rock. His blue eyes shifted as he heard a loud rustle coming from the grass. The tom's hair raised from his spine in fear. "Who's there?" hissed the light gray tom. Gray Wing leaped out of the tall grass and tackled his brother. "What are you doing?" shrieked Clear Sky. "Doing what I should've long ago," snarled Gray Wing. The dark gray tom raked his sharp claws against his brother's muzzle. Clear Sky kicked Gray Wing's belly sending him in the air. As Gray Wing landed with a thud Clear Sky pinned him and bit his neck until his brother stopped wiggling under him. Clear Sky dropped the gray tom and tilted his head. "I'm sorry it had to be this way brother," sobbed Clear Sky.

Chapter 2

Bluestar's eyes flashed open. The bright stars shined above her. She was in StarClan, at last where her family awaited. She got to her paws and padded around. "ThunderClan is doomed because of you!" A yowl made Bluestar freeze. _Who said that?_ Bluestar scanned the area, Thunderstar, The first leader of thunderclan, gazed at her. "Do you think that a kittypet can take control of ThunderClan?" Thunderstar hissed. "He has proven that he can lead!" Bluestar snarled. "You're just like Pinestar, soft for kittypets!" Thunderstar growled. Bluestar yowled and lunged at Thunderstar barreling him over. She slashed his muzzle making blood splat on the grass. Thunderstar snapped his jaws around Bluestar's neck and threw her off. Thundertar hooked his claws into bluestars fur and flung her across the grassy fields of StarClan. Bluestar rammed into him and raked her claws down his pelt and sank her teeth into his spine. Thunderstar yowled and shook her off. He panted and glared at Bluestar. "You have won this fight, but danger lurks in the darkness and ThunderClan must be ready". Bluestar groomed her fur. "Sister!" Snowfur tackled Bluestar and nuzzled her. The fight was over it was now time to join her family and prepare for Firestar's ceremony.

Chapter 3

Crowfeather's blue eyes widened as he saw the clans fighting against the Dark Forest for their lives. Breezepelt snarled from behind the dark gray tom. "Breezepelt this has to stop!" Breezepelt glared at his father. "Sense when did you start caring about what I do," growled the black tom as his golden eyes blazed. Crowfeather unsheathed his claws. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." The toms charged at each other and stumbled into a thorn barrier as they clashed. Crowfeather hissed loudly as thorns pierced his pelt. Breezepelt grunted but then realized his advantage and ignored the pain. The black tom shut his jaws tight onto his father's neck and threw him out of the barrier. Breezepelt leaped out of the thorns and landed at Crowfeather's side. Crowfeather staggered to his paws but Breezepelt rammed into his side flipping him over. Breezepelt clawed his father's pelt over and over until the grass was stained with blood. "Give up Crowfeather you're nothing." Crowfeather glared at him. "You should rethink that," grunted the dark gray tom. Breezepelt looked to his side as Ivypool kicked him into the raging battle. "Come on Crowfeather we need to get you to a medicine cat fast," meowed the she-cat as she helped the dark tom up.

Chapter 4

Sunstar padded down the path to the river. Suddenly he stopped and saw Stormtail. Anger blazed inside of him as he gazed at him. He had a great mate but he ignored her and fell in love with some other warrior. Moonflower was dead because of him. Sunstar growled and lunged at Stormtail. The toms went flying into the river. Stormtail leaped onto the shore and hissed at Sunstar. "What has gotten into you?" "You had a great mate, but you rejected her and choose another you fox heart!" "Why do you care about my life decisions Sunstar?" stormtail growled. "Because you wasted your life!" Sunstar pinned Stormtail and dug his claws into the gray tom's shoulders. Stormtail bit Sunstar's neck and threw him off. He flipped Sunstar over, drilled his claws into his stomach, and slashed his neck open. Sunstar fell to the ground and broke out into a spasm. Stormtail lashed his tail and washed his paws. As long as Sunstar kept his mouth shut Stormtail would do the same. He covered Sunstar in mud to block out his scent then returned to camp. Sunstar later returned and kept the battle secret to himself. He had said he was attacked by a fox. Stormtail and Sunstar always kept their tensions high but never lashed out to each other again.

Chapter 5

Bumblestripe padded towards the lake and gulped up some water. Tigerheart glared at the gray tabby tom from ShadowClan's border. _Dovewing's mine!_ The dark brown tom growled. Bumblestripe's ear flicked from the deep growl. The gray tabby tom turned his head. Tigerheart leaped over the border and onto ThunderClan territory. Bumblestripe leaped to his paws and snarled at the dark tom. "Oh hello Bumblestripe," smirked Tigerheart as he unsheathed his claws. "What do you want?" snarled Bumblestripe. "Oh you know, Dovewing." Bumblestripe's green eyes flashed. "Excuse me?" The gray tabby tom leaped for Tigerheart's neck. Tigerheart leaped to the side and bite Bumblestripe's spine and slammed him hard to the ground. Bumblestripe yowled in pain. "Where is she?" snarled the dark brown tabby tom. "I'm right here Tigerheart!" Dovewing lunged for the tom's neck pinning him. The gray she-cat bit Tigerheart's neck and drowned him in the lake. His dark tabby body floated over the water as blood dripped from his neck. "You didn't have to," gasped Bumblestripe. "Yes I did I love you and the kits need a father," purred Dovewing as she looked at he round swollen belly.

Chapter 6

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes as Silverstream padded out of camp. He slipped into the forest and slowly followed her. Suddenly Silverstream purred and sat by a gray tom. Crookedstar saw that it was Graystripe of ThunderClan. "This is enough," Crookedstar growled and padded out of the reeds. "Dad it's not what you think!" Silverstream shouted. "Don't worry Silverstream nothing will stop our love," Graystripe stood in front of her with his claws unsheathed. "Get away from her!" Crookedstar lunged at him and pinned him. He slashed Graystripe's muzzle and bit his neck. "Dad no!" Silverstream leaped at him but he kicked her away. Graystripe threw Crookedstar off of him and raked his claws down Crookedstar's pelt. Crookedstar hooked his claws into Graystripe's fur and flung him into a tree. "Enough!" Silverstream grabbed her father by the scruff and dragged him away. Crookedstar hissed and stormed back to RiverClan camp.

Chapter 7

Tigerstar stood on a broken tree branch and watched the Dark Forest warriors train with their partners, the clan cats. Brokenstar leaped to Tigerstar's side. "What do you want, shouldn't you be training with Blossomfall?" growled Tigerstar. "She didn't show up today," mumbled Brokenstar. "I'll deal with her tomorrow." Brokenstar's eyes glowed as he smirked evilly. "Oh and I'm the true leader of the Dark Forest!" snarled Brokenstar as he leaped at Tigerstar. Tigerstar yowled and clawed Brokenstar's neck. The two toms landed on the soggy ground. Tigerstar bucked Brokenstar off of him. The tabby tom's back faced the broken branch as a long sharp stick stabbed his spine and sticked out of his belly. Tigerstar stood and smirked. "No Brokenstar, I'm the true leader of the Dark Forest."

Chapter 8

Ashfur stormed into camp. He looked over his shoulder and saw Brambleclaw. "You ruined my life!" Ashfur yowled and lunged at him knocking him over. Brambleclaw shook him off. "What's up with you?" "Squirrelflight betrayed me… she choose you over me!" Ashfur hissed. He slashed Brambleclaw's ear and bit his neck. Brambleclaw threw him off and raked his claws down the gray tom's pelt. Ashfur lashed his claws at Brambleclaw, but he ducked. "Enough!" a yowl echoed through camp. Firestar padded up and glared at the two warriors. "My den now," Firestar turned and padded to his den. The warriors followed and were silent the rest of the time.

Chapter 9

A large heavy black and white tom padded into a alley full of tires. The large tom smelled fear as he looked into a tire and saw a small black tom with icy blue eyes and one white paw. The small cat leaped at Bone and slashed his muzzle causing blood the spray. Bone bit the little cat's spine and threw him at a pile of tires. "Who are you?" snarled Bone. "Scourge," moaned the smaller cat as he slashed Bone's belly sending him flying into a castle of tires. "Oh and I'm not scared of anything," sneered Scourge.

Chapter 10

The battle with ShadowClan was beginning. The ThunderClan cats rushed into the battle. Berrynose scanned the area for a cat to attack. He saw the ginger she cat Russetfur. She was the reason he had lost half of his tail. He lunged at her and raked his claws down her chest and bit her neck. She grabbed Berrynose and threw him off. She slashed his muzzle red spraying the floor. He pinned her and dug his claws into her shoulders. "Respect the code" he hissed and raised his claws for the finishing blow. A ShadowClan tom tackled him. Russetfur quickly escaped and lunged at Firestar. Berrynose hissed and battled two other ShadowClan cats. The battled ended with Russetfur's dead body. Berrynose returned to camp half satisfied that Russetfur was killed.

Chapter 11

Thrushpelt heard the news, Bluefur was pregnant with kits. He knew he was not the father, but his love for Bluefur made his heart burn. Even if he was jealous he had promised to act like the father because ever cat in ThunderClan expected him to be the father. "Can I talk to you?" Bluefur padded up to him. "Sure." The two cats padded down the forest and sat by the river. Before Bluefur could speak Thrushpelt blurted out, "Whose the father?" "I can't tell you," she replied and looked at her paws. "I will act like I'm the father even if they aren't mine, but I will find out who the tom is soon." Thurshpelt padded off. Later on that day, Thistleclaw had reported that they found Oakheart of RiverClan on their territory, and that Bluefur was defending him. Thurshpelt realized that the father was Oakheart. Thrushpelt hid in the bushes and waited for Oakheart to come to the river. The tom showed up. Thrushpelt lunged at Oakheart and raked his chest and bit his neck. Oakheart threw him off and slashed his pelt. "Get off before I get the rest of my clan down here!" Oakheart hissed. "Bluefur could have done better!" Thrushpelt lashed his tail and returned to camp.

Chapter 12

Lionblaze's golden pelt shined under the sunlight. Heathertail glared at him from the WinderClan border. "You betrayed me." Lionblazed growled. "You know Heathertail, I've had enough of you." Her eyes widened as Lionblazed leaped at her and chomped her neck. Heathertail sighed and didn't even try to fight back. Lionblaze shook hard snapping her neck. Heathertail dropped dead. "Finally no more moping from her," sighed Lionblaze in relief.

Chapter 13

Nightcloud padded through the forest. She crept silently through ThunderClan camp. She crawled to the med cat's den. She saw Leafpool laying there in a deep slumber. Nightcloud nipped her neck and threw her out of the med den. "Crowfeather loves me!" she hissed at Leafpool. She slashed Leafpool's flank and bit her tail. Leafpool shook her off and raked her muzzle. Nightcloud yowled in pain. She pinned Leafpool and raised her paw for a finishing blow. Suddenly a large pair of jaws snapped around Nightcloud's throat. The unknown tom thrashed Nightcloud. She fell to the floor and went limp. "Lionblaze is that you?" Leafpool called. Lionblaze appeared out of the shadows, blood dripping from his fangs.


End file.
